Room Raider
by mistymidnight
Summary: Little Dawn raids Buffy’s room in an effort to be “just like you, Buffy!” ((Little Dawn fic--season three))


**Title: **Room Raider

**Author: **mistymidnight

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: ** It all belongs to Joss, except the storyline, which I am proud to own.

**Timeline: **Season three, vague spoilers up to that point.

**Summary: **Little Dawn raids Buffy's room in an effort to be "just like you, Buffy!"

**Author's Notes: **This story is from a suggestion by gidgetgirl. Thanks for the idea (and the award nominations!)

            Dawn peeked out her bedroom door. Buffy had left ten minutes ago. Good, Dawn had plenty of time. Buffy's patrols usually didn't end until midnight or so, and it was about eight-thirty now.

            She sneaked down the hallway toward her sister's room and opened the door a crack. The coast was clear. She slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She couldn't wait.

            She threw open the closet doors and stared at all her sister's cool clothes. Sure, she got Buffy's hand-me-downs, but they were all out of style by the time she got them. Plus, either she was getting taller or Buffy was getting shorter, because Dawn was catching up to Buffy's height. _Pretty soon she'll be wearing _my _hand-me-downs, _Dawn said to herself, smiling at the thought. 

            But for now she was satisfied going through skirt after blouse after dress. She found a leather jacket in the back of the closet. _Hey, that's Angel's, I think. How come Buffy never wears it anymore? _Dawn shrugged. _Maybe she likes the blue suede coat better now. _

            But nevertheless, Angel's coat was cool. Dawn pulled it off the hanger and put it on. Yikes! If it was this big on her, it had to be at least a little big on Buffy, too. _Maybe that's why she never wears it._

            Dawn examined her reflection in Buffy's full-length mirror. Nice, but it could be better. What in Buffy's closet looked really Slayer-ly?

            She found a pair of tight black pants that flared slightly at the bottom. _Perfect, _she thought. She pulled them on under her nightshirt and rolled up the bottom once. The waist was a little loose, so Dawn looked for a cool belt to wear with it. She found one, a rhinestone sprinkled black leather one, and threaded it through the belt loops. Now she needed a shirt.

            This task was a difficult one. She finally settled on a red tank top, which was too big for her. She tied knots in the straps and it fit a little better.

            Now she needed shoes. This one was easy; she knew just which ones to wear. She found Buffy's black heeled boots right by the closet door and tugged them on. WAAYY too big. She pulled them off again, stuffed tissues in the toes, and put them back on again. Much better.

            Now for the accessories. She found Buffy's giant silver cross, one of the many that she owned, and picked it up. After fumbling with the clasp for a few minutes, she managed to get it around her neck. It hung halfway to her belly button. Oh well.

            Earrings! She needed earrings! Too bad Mom wouldn't let her pierce her ears yet. It just wasn't fair. Buffy was only six, okay, seven years older than she was, and she had like five holes in each ear, but Dawn wasn't allowed to have any.

            She settled for looping some hoop earrings over the top of her ears.

            Satisfied that she looked as much like Buffy as she was going to get, Dawn opened Buffy's "top secret" desk drawer and pulled out her sister's extra stake.  She turned a steely glance to Buffy's pillow.

            "Die, vampire, die!" she yelled savagely, stabbing it repeatedly with the stake. 

            Imagine Buffy's surprise when she walked in and saw her sister beating the living crap out of her pillow.

            "Dawnie! What are you doing?" 

            Dawn spun around, and one of the earring flew from where it was looped over her ear. Buffy lunged forward and caught it before it hit her shelf of collectables.

            "Trying to be a Slayer like you," Dawn said.

            Buffy walked over to her sister,  trying not to laugh. "I hope I'm not that brutal."

            Dawn shook her head earnestly. "No, you're not! I don't think. I wouldn't know, I've never seen you patrol. But I bet you're nice, even though they're evil."

            Buffy smiled at her sister's speculation of patrol. "I try," Buffy chuckled. Then, "Don't come in my room unless you ask first, though. Did you mess up my closet?"

            "No," Dawn replied, hoping she didn't count clothes on the floor and pairs of shoes helter-skelter as "messed up". But just in case…

            "Thank you," Dawn said to her sister, getting off the bed and heading for the door. 

            "For what?"

            "Letting me use your stuff."

            Buffy looked at her a little strangely. "No problem."

            Dawn made her exit. "I'll wash the clothes and fold them up and give them back tomorrow." _Better butter her up._

Buffy didn't suspect a thing. "Don't wash the leather stuff."

            She didn't notice the closet until the next morning. By this time, Dawn had escaped to her friend's house.

            _Close call._

********************************************************************************************

Okay, once again, not the greatest, but you obviously dealt with it okay if you read this far. Hopefully I'll add more [good] stories soon. Ta-ta!

*mistymidnight*


End file.
